the_rise_of_the_midnight_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wintersurge
Overview Before Misdek Wintersurge was sacrificed he was known as the greatest swordsman and warrior in the realm. He was the leader of The Protectors of the Realm, the five greatest warriors who protect the realm and push back the darkness. Many people find it hard to believe that he has was taken by Stakore Shadowwalker and his necromancers due to him being the greatest swordsman in the realm. This leads people to believe that Misdek was persuaded by the influence of magic to make him follow them and be willing to sacrifice himself for Stakore Shadowwalker. Some people believe that the ritual caused Misdek's life force to be sucked from his body and transferred into Stakore Shadowwalker's body so he would be powerful enough to imbue and withstand the God-like power he intended to take for himself. After the ritual some believe Misdek reawakened as a lifeless body containing the rage, corruption and anger of either the God of death Annihilus, Stakore Shadowwalker or even The Shadow King himself, for those who believe he exists. Some people believe that Misdek Wintersurge is undead and that he wandered the realm for thousands of years, slaying powerful and loyal people who opposed The Midnight Company as many people have been found slaughtered over the years and their cause of deaths, unknown. As he has never been seen many people believe he doesn't exist but those who do simple call him Wintersurge of The Dark Destroyer. Few people have said to have seen him but they cannot be supported or even proved so only aid in making his presence more terrifying for people. Eventually the mysterious deaths stopped happening and few believe Wintersurge went dormant so he could await the rise and reawakening of the Shadow King so he can serve him once again. History In his prime Misdek Wintersurge was recognised as an exceptional student and an amazing warrior in the making. By the time Misdek was a teenager he had already surpassed his fellow students with his ability to fight and was becoming as good as many of his trainers. By the time Misdek was 16 he had become better than all his trainers in the academy and had begun teaching his own students in the art of combat. Misdek trained students for the next two years and recognised several exceptional students. Then around 5,026 years ago Misdek Wintersurge formed The Protectors of the Realm, the five greatest warriors in the realm, when he was 18. The Protectors of the Realm helped protect the continent and defend the people for 2 years before fighting their first major battle which became known as the War for the Eternal Night. Around 5,024 years ago Drogar the Skullcrusher appeared once again with his army, The Reapers, to destroy diplomatic followers of the shared leadership of Vizall and take control of the continents leadership as its sole dictator. Misdek Wintersurge and his Protectors of the Realm led men into combat with Drogar. Considering the odds were not in the favour of The Protectors of the Realm they were still able to defeat The Reapers and push back Drogar the Skullcrusher. Around 5,005 years ago Misdek's history becomes very vague and ambiguous. All that is known is around this time Misdek went missing and was sacrificed a week later by Stakore Shadowwalker and his necromancers. This was just in time for Misdek to not be able to lead The Protectors of the Realm, with the newly formed Combined Empire, into battle with The Midnight Company. This battle became known as The Battle for the Dawn. Due to Misdek's reputation as the greatest warrior in the realm many people believe Misdek was persuaded by the powerful magic of Stakore Shadowwalker and his necromancers so he would be willing to sacrifice himself. No more accurate information exists about what happened to Misdek after the ritual on Ascendance Pillar but the most common theory is he became the dark warrior known as Wintersurge. It is also believed he is currently dormant awaiting the return of Annihilus or The Shadow King.